Tichondrius
Tichondrius was the leader of the Nathrezim of the Burning Legion, under the command of Kil'jaeden. He was a major character in the Warcraft III Path of the Damned, The Invasion of Kalimdor, and Eternity's End campaigns. While he appeared often, he was never available for the user to control. Biography War of the Ancients Tichondrius did not appear to have any part in the War of the Ancients, though at times in WarCraft III, his comments implied firsthand experience. Since he is not mentioned in the War of the Ancients trilogy, he may not have played a significant or noteworthy role. The Scourge of Lordaeron Prior to the Third War, Tichondrius was chosen by Kil'jaeden to personally police the newest agent of the Legion, Ner'zhul, the malefic Lich King. Tichondrius was none too pleased with the appointment, but accepted it in the end. As befitting his status as the greatest of the Nathrezim, Tichondrius was placed in charge of a number of Scourge operations. Following the corruption of Prince Arthas Menethil, Tichondrius introduced himself to the Death Knight, providing him with orders from Ner'zhul, especially concerning the resurrection of Kel'Thuzad. Because he didn't entirely trust Arthas, Tichondrius pretended to be another one of the Lich King's followers. The ghost of Kel'Thuzad, however, informed Arthas that Tichondrius and the other dreadlords were actually the Lich King's jailers. Tichondrius regularly discussed the Scourge's progress with his colleagues, Anetheron and Mephistroth, who remained on a Legion planet in the Nether. The Darkener expressed (justified) concern that Ner'zhul had alternative plans for his new "champion," but Mephistroth pointed out that he "wouldn't dare undermine our efforts now." The dreadlord continued his work, eventually overseeing the death of Uther Lightbringer, the invasion and destruction of Quel'Thalas, and the siege of Dalaran. Once Archimonde was summoned, he decreed that the Lich King was no longer needed, and gave Tichondrius control of the Scourge. Invasion of Kalimdor The humans, having lost their most powerful leaders and heroes, quickly fell before the might of the Legion, now joined by Mannoroth. Mannoroth was still sore over the orcs' failure to conquer Azeroth years before, and was angrier still when Tichondrius smugly observed that the Scourge had done the job the orcs couldn't. Mannoroth became even more enraged when Tichondrius informed him that the orcs had left the continent. The pit lord was eager to take his frustrations out on the orcs, so at the first opportunity he and Tichondrius picked up the trail and followed the orcs to the ancient land of Kalimdor. The arrival at Kalimdor reminded the pair of demon lords only too well that the threat of the night elves still remained, as well as the demigod, Cenarius. Mannoroth suspected that unless weakened, they would still pose a considerable threat. Tichondrius, however, came up with a solution. He knew that the orcs had earned the wrath of Cenarius, and he believed that corrupting the orcs once again would give them the power to defeat Cenarius, leaving him defeated when the Legion began their invasion of Kalimdor in full. Encouraged by the Darkener's plot, Mannoroth spilt his burning blood into a sacred pool... Death In spite of Mannoroth's death at the hands of Grom Hellscream, Tichondrius proceeded with the invasion. The Scourge, more dangerous than ever thanks the demonic support of felhounds, doomguard and infernals, was more than successful in penetrating Ashenvale without Cenarius's intervention. The combined forces of the orcs and the humans, coupled with the resistance of the night elves, eventually managed to halt their progress. As the invasion of Kalimdor progressed, Tichondrius began corrupting the forests of Felwood using a powerful warlock artifact, the Skull of Gul'dan. However, the skull was consumed by Illidan Stormrage, who had been tipped off by none other than Arthas. Transformed by the skull into a demon-hybrid, Illidan used his newfound power to defeat Tichondrius and slayed him along his demonic forces. After his death, his brother, Anetheron became the new lord of the Nathrezim.¨ In Cataclysm Tichondrius makes an appearance in the quest , where you have to help Illidan defeat him. Trivia *A sheep in Digging up the Dead, a mission of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, campaign Path of the Damned, is in the same team as Tichondrius. *In A Destiny of Flame and Sorrow, a mission of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, campaign Eternity's End, if the player does enough damage to Tichondrius before getting Illidan to consume the Skull of Gul'dan, Tichondrius will say, "I grow tired of toying with you night elf! Begone from my sight!" and all units attacking him will be teleported to the middle of the map. However it is possible to kill Tichondrius, sometimes he won't teleport the units to the middle of the map and will be possible to kill him, alternatively he can easily be killed with the cheat code "whosyourdaddy"; by doing this, the mission will go on indefinitely, as there is no way for Tichondrius to be revived, and not even getting the Skull of Gul'dan will fix this. The mission will be bugged and have to be restart. *Sometimes when Tichondrius attacks he yells "ash nazg gimbatul" which is Black Speech from Tolkien's works and a part of the inscription on the One Ring from "The Lord Of The Rings". *As the Nathrezim corrupted Sargeras with Tichondrius being the Nathrezim's original leader, Tichondrius can indirectly be seen as the cause of all evil in the World of Warcraft. This could also be seen as ironic, as he did not live to see what he had caused to the world. *Ironically, despite the fact that Tichondrius was the leader of the Nathrezim at this time, it would appear that Anetheron was giving a threat/order, when talking about and the Scourge getting out of hand, by saying "See that they do not. Lord Archimonde has little patience for failure." It could be that Anetheron was just warning his brother, but it would still appear to be a risky move, considering how little patience all demons would appear to have. Media Video Gallery Image:Tichondrius.jpg|Tichondrius from Warcraft III. Image:Tichondrius face.jpg|Tichondrius' face from Warcraft III. Image:ActionTichondrius.jpg|The official Tichondrius action figure. Quotes *'Tichondrius:' Calm yourself, Prince Arthas. I am Tichondrius. Like Mal'Ganis, I am a dreadlord, but I am not your enemy. In truth, I've come to congratulate you. :Arthas: Congratulate me? :Tichondrius: By killing your own father and delivering this land to the Scourge, you have passed your first test. The Lich King is pleased with your... enthusiasm. *'Arthas:' The circle of power has been prepared per your instructions, lich. Are you ready to begin the summoning? :Kel'thuzad: Nearly. I've been reading through Medivh's spellbook. His knowledge on demons alone is staggering. I suspect that he was far more powerful than anyone ever realized. :Tichondrius: Not powerful enough to escape death, that is for certain. Suffice to say, the work he began, we will finish... today. Let the summoning commence! *'Anetheron:' Is everything proceeding as planned, Tichondrius? Lord Archimonde demands a report on the Scourge. :Tichondrius: The Lich King's young death knight has been performing well... almost too well. I begin to wonder if Ner'zhul has ulterior motives for his new... champion. :Mephistroth: The human means nothing in the long run. Ner'zhul wouldn't dare undermine our efforts now. :Anetheron: Our only concern is that the Scourge accomplishes what it was created to do. Archimonde will have all our heads if we do not keep control of this situation! :Tichondrius: Believe me, brother. Neither the Lich King nor his undead lackeys will jeopardize the Legion's return! :Anetheron: See that they do not. Lord Archimonde has little patience for failure. Reference list de:Tichondrius es:Tichondrius fi:Tichondrius fr:Tichondrius pl:Tichondrius Kategooria:Deceased characters Kategooria:Major characters Kategooria:Nathrezim Kategooria:Burning Legion Kategooria:Action figures Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Kategooria:Necromancers Kategooria:Mages Kategooria:Wizards